


Connection

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Manilow meets a woman who recently moved and didn't know anybody so they made a beginning of a friendship. Connection started at a church Bruce and his family attend. How far would Bruce's friendship connection turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One evening, Bruce Manilow felt happy. His last name didn't connect with the singer Barry Manilow, so they were not related. A lot has happened to him recently. He joined his family for supper that night, but as always, his wife whose name was Tammy, did all of the cooking. Bruce was the first to speak up after everyone passed the food around and when they finished saying a prayer.

"You sound like you're in a good mood, honey. Did something happen that made you smile?" Tammy asked, looking in his eyes.

He and his wife Tammy and their only son, whose name happened to be Gabriel, all lived in West Virginia. He turned forty about two months ago.

"Of course something happened, Tammy. You know I've had been unlucky and I think something changed that."

"Why don't you share the story?" Tammy asked.

She was still curious to find out what made Bruce happy about.

"Of course you always had been like this ever since we met, Bruce. You did get lucky when we got married."

"Of course, Tammy. This time it's different."

"Go ahead and tell," she said anxiously.

"Here's the news: I connected with somebody who goes to the same church we go to. She sounded like she hadn't been to the Nazarene before, but somehow we made a connection. Does she sound familiar to you? Her name was Jill. You know, early twenties, blonde – hair with hazel eyes?"

Tammy had to think about Bruce's description of the young woman he just mentioned.

"I do. What about Jill?" Tammy asked.

"Well, we met at lunchtime. She remembered me from the Church. She told me she was new here to West Virginia and hasn't become friends with at the Nazarene yet, so I am the first one she connected with."

"How and what made you both connect?"

Tammy still wasn't understanding what her husband had just told her.

The name of the church she and Bruce attended was known as the Cross of the Nazarene. They had been attending that church ever since their only son, Gabriel was born. That was sixteen years ago when they started attending, and now they still went weekly sixteen years later.

"Tell me how you and Jill connected. I'm still confused about this announcement."

"Sorry, Tammy. Jill and I got to talking. This is the first conversation we've had. She seemed to recognize me when we met last Sunday at the Church. She seems to be somebody to connect with when you recently moved here to West Virginia."

"Does she have family?" Tammy asked.

"I would think so, but we didn't get that far. I invited her to lunch after Church next week. I hope you don't mind, sweetheart. She needs friends, you know."

"True. I guess it's all right she join us."

"I'll tell her. She says I'm the first person she's met at the Church. I thought she met others, but I was wrong. I'll give her our address and telephone number."

"Okay."

That made Bruce's day by connecting with somebody who didn't have any friends, but at least it was a start of a friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Jill showed up at the house Bruce told her. She figured this house she was told to come over for supper was his. He did mention to her Tammy and Gabriel were going to be there, and Tammy was going to do all of the cooking. Jill parked in Bruce’s driveway. She started to feel a little bit shy, even thought Bruce was the first person she’d met at the Nazarene the week before. She rang the doorbell.

She waited for a minute or two before the door opened to greet her. She saw the person who greeted her was a boy of age sixteen. She didn’t recognize Gabriel from last Sunday to remember him.

“What may I do for you, ma’am?” he asked, giving her full eye contact.

“I came here for an invitation to this house by Bruce Manilow. Is he still here?” Jill asked.

“Yes, he is. Why don’t you come in?”

Jill could tell that Gabriel sounded polite.

So Jill did what he told her to. She wasn’t invited by te teenager to find a spot on the couch, but she was fine standing. Tammy did hear the conversation her son had with Jill, so she decided to introduce herself to Jill. So that’s what she just did.

“You must be Jill.”

“Yes, I am. You must be Mrs. Manilow.”

“That’s right. No need to call me Mrs. Manilow,” Tammy told Jill.

“Would you like to have a drink?” Tammy asked.

“Some ice water shall taste good for now,” Jill answered.

“All right. I’ll give you the water in a minute.”

Bruce was home, but he was in the library. He thought he heard Jill’s voice. So he got up from the desk and made a bookmark for where he left off in the Bible so he would know where he left off. He was reading Romants chapter ten verse eight – fifteen. He had been trying his best to read the Word of God every day, and it had been working so far and God was happy to hear Bruce’s thoughts.

He walked into the kitchen to find Tammy pouring some cold water with ice in it.

“Is there anything I can do, Tammy?” he asked.

Tammy was a little surprised so she jumped and turned around.

“don’t scare me like that, Bruce! You know I don’t like that,” Tammy told him.

“Sorry. Is Jill here yet?”

“Of course she is. I’ll put some crackers and cheese on a plate. You can give her this glass of cold water to her while you’re still here.”

Bruce didn’t complain, so he followed his wife’s order.

“Evening, Jill.”

“Good evening to you,” Jill returned.

“So what do you think of my house?” Bruce asked.

“I like it, Bruce. To me it looks a little bit of a mansion of some sort.”

“Not really. Have you met my son Gabriel?”

“Yes, I did. He was the one to let me in.”

And then she added, “He sounds very polite for somebody his age.”

“Thank you. Tammy and I raised him to be polite.”

“It looks like you and your wife taught him well.”

Every word Jill had just said was true. Tammy was on the jealous type of wife, but it didn’t happen often, and tonight she didn’t feel jealous during Jill’s visit.

Tammy came out with a plate full of cheese and crackers, Italian dressing, carrots, apples, tomatoes, and kiwi. Kill was never too crazy about kiwi, but since she was the guest tonight, she didn’t want to be rude. Tammy started a short conversation before bringing dinner on the table.

“Jill, Bruce tells me you two connected at our Nazarene church last week,” Tammy began.

“We did, Mrs. Manilow. Since I was by myself and didn’t talk to anyone before the service, and I recently moved here from Washington. I thought it made sense to move on to a new place for new friends and a place to work. So here I am.”

“Do you plan to attend more services at our church?” Bruce asked.

“I’m thinking I would since I came last Sunday. I thought I could come back again and I enjoyed the music.”

“Almost everybody does,” Bruce told her.

“How long have you been attending?” Jill asked.

“Sixteen years. That’s how old Gabriel is,” Tammy answered.

“Long time. I can’t pay a very long visit this evening. I usually read the Bible around eight.”

“All right,” Tammy said.

Gabriel didn’t stay for supper with this new guest, but since he was shy, he decided toeat by himself. So Tammy, Jill and Bruce had a nice conversation over supper. It was finally 7:34 when they finished having dessert. Everyone stood up. As a gentleman, Bruce let Jill out to the car. He stayed there until she drove away.

“She drove without any issues. At least God is directing her,” Bruce said.

Tammy agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

After she parked her vehicle in the garage, Jill locked all of the doors before walking through the laundry room. Unlike Bruce, she really didn't care for reading the Word of God at night. It really wasn't easy for her to read the Bible every day like you're supposed to, but she had been recently since she'd just moved to West Virginia, but she had the time since she started job hunting.

She usually prayed differently than a lot of people, but only her friends knew how she did it. Since Jill hadn't been here long enough in West Virginia, she was still trying to meet new people, but so far the only people she's met were Bruce and his family. She decided it was time to spend with the Lord. She first took off her jacket in the closet. After that, she got out her wallet and took out about ten dollars.

When she and her family got together to pray, they usually take their money out of their wallets and take some cash out. They believed in paying God tithing and offerings. Jill liked that way of praying. It always made the Lord happy. Jill didn't pay offerings to God every Sunday, but it made sense to pay your tithing and offerings on Sundays and when you were at home with family. But it was a different way to pray.

Since she lived alone, Jill still did keep the generation of tithing to God when she prayed at home without her family being around. She wanted to pray to the Lord about the future with Bruce and becoming a member at the Cross of the Nazarene. So she did that just then. After putting her money on the table, she got on her knees. So the prayer began.

"Father in Heaven, Thank You for guiding me to the Cross of the Nazarene last Sunday. Also I would like to letting You know I enjoyed this evening with the Manilows. I pray for future friendship, even if it means I will be living here for a short time.

"I may not know what job I will be accepted and start having a regular schedule, but You are the only One who does know how much longer I will keep the job hunt in progress. I also would like to pray to You more about the Cross of the Nazarene's future with me. The Church seems friendly and all. I will keep praying for You to direct me to attend more of the services and get involved in activities. In Your Name, Amen."

Jill now opened her eyes and got up from her feet. She liked the prayer she just said to God. She would know when He answered this prayer.


	4. Chapter 4

Thursdays were not Bruce's favorite time of the week, but he always looked forward to Fridays since it always had been payday. He always looked forward to Sundays as well because he wanted to be with the Church family besides his own. Somehow Bruce couldn't take Jill off of his mind. Even though they had just met, he figured out Jill hadn't yet met any of the Church members.

Once he and Tammy first started attending services at the Cross of the Nazarene, they took time to meet the Church family. He and Tammy didn't think of joining until a year or so to think about it. So now he knew how Jill felt. When growing up, Bruce and his family attended a small congregation to a Nazarene church. He remembered it was Faithful Jesus Christ of the Nazarene. Now as an adult, Bruce attended a bigger congregation. He was happy where he is today.

Since today was Thursday, Bruce brought along his lunch bag with him. Tammy always had been a good cook, but he wasn't that good as she was. Packing his own lunch would have been something he could do on his own, but he always liked when Tammy made his lunches. Today was a BLT sandwich with avacado, bananas and a couple of chocolate chip cookies.

Since lunch was the only part of his workday by himself, he thought it made sense to spend time with God, but sometimes he didn't get to do that. Today was one of those days he was able to spend time with Christ. Like Jill, he'd been praying to the Lord about future friendship. Since he really never had a chance to be lucky, maybe this would change if he and Jill were to have a future friendship. So he began to pray.

"Father, I would like to know what You have in store for future friendship with Jill. I'm pretty sure she's been praying the same thing to You right now. I may not know what Your future thoughts are for Jill to attend more services at the Cross of the Nazarene, but You only know what church she will become a member of, but I'm hoping You and Jill are working things out. In Your Name, Amen."

Bruce left his job around five – thirty that Thursday afternoon. He still thought about what he'd said in his prayers over lunch today. He'd been hoping ever since Jill was at his house for supper, maybe attending more Sunday services at the Cross of the Nazarene to meet more people, and he knew for sure he'd been correct. Once he parked his car in the driveway, Tammy was in the kitchen, unaware of Bruce's return.

He slammed the front door and walked into the kitchen. Instead of giving Tammy a hello, he said, "Miss me today, honey?"

After he finished saying that, Tammy gave a high jump. She was at the stove where he usually was when he came home from work.

"Don't scare me like that!" Tammy said, giving him eye contact.

"Sorry, Tammy."

"You always say that. Dinner should be ready soon," Tammy told him after she finished jumping.

"Okay. Should I tell Gabriel?"

"No need. He went over to a friend's house to work on homework."

"Okay, Tammy. I've been thinking about Jill."

"I'm sure you have, Bruce. You already have a family of your own, and she probably doesn't have any family living. Since we just met her, it's still a bit early to get that far," Tammy told him.

"I guess you're right. I sure hope Jill might plan on becoming a member of the Church so she could meet more people."

"I don't know about that. Only the Lord knows her future for meeting new people."

"Amen, Tammy. You could be right."


	5. Chapter 5

Jill still hadn't been hired to work at any of the companies she was interviewed, but she hoped something should turn up soon. She'd been praying about it ever since she filled out her first application. She wasn't bothering to cross her fingers for luck. She hoped somebody will call her to say she got the right job, and only the Lord Almighty had the answer.

"Father in Heaven, I'm still having some trouble adjusting to this new life in West Virginia. You are here with me and direct me where I should go and who I shall meet. Would I start attending the Cross of the Nazarene more often or are You going to guide me somewhere else?

"I do hope You open the doors for me to have that perfect job. I know You are working on that right now. I haven't been here long enough, but I somehow like that Manilow family I recently met. I only attended a couple of services at the Cross of the Nazarene. I've been thinking I'm happy with that Church family.

"Like I said, Lord Almighty, only You know what Church family I should be a member of. I know You answer prayers and have miracles happen, Please give me Your answer soon. In Your Name, Amen."

Every word Jill ad just prayed was true. She couldn't wait to see what God had in store for her future.

She said that prayer again once she attended another service at the Nazarene. She didn't see any sign of Bruce and his family. Maybe he attended other services? She didn't have any ideas on what her guess was. She didn't have their telephone number to call them up. Maybe next time she runs into Bruce, she could ask him for his home number. Of course he'd give it to her. She knew that as a fact.

She did get a chance to shake other people's hands when they did the welcome. She did give out her name to the people she shook hands with, but did think they didn't notice she was a visitor and not a guest or member of the Church.

Jill felt lonely doing that Sunday service. She'd been hoping to have a chance to visit with the Manilows this Sunday, but again they might not show up and she didn't want to go in that direction. She prayed to the Lord and hoped that something didn't happen to Bruce and Tammy. She hoped she would get to see or talk with Bruce and Tammy sometime soon, but did pray about that to God. And all along God had been listening to her prayers. One thing Jill did not know was He answered her prayer about the right job.


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce arrived to his house around seven – forty – five that evening. He looked tired when he entered the living room. He found Tammy on the couch watching the news. She looked up from the television set and saw Bruce was finally home.

"Good evening, honey. How was your day?" Tammy asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Busy. I'm tired and hungry at the same time."

"I'll get you something to eat. What would you like to drink, Bruce?"

"Milk will be perfect."

Bruce actually never cared much for alcohol, but he used to drink it before Gabriel was born and hadn't touched it since. Not even on special occasions he wouldn't touch it. He stopped drinking because God told him to stop. And he did. Tammy came back to the living room and brought him his glass of milk and a plate full of meatloaf. He thanked her and began to eat.

"You did the usual today, right?" Bruce asked when he finished eating his first slice of apple.

"Right. As you already know, I only work mornings and sometimes in the afternoons if I have to."

Bruce already knew that. Ever since he and Tammy first married, she was working in a shoe store at the mall, which was named Foot Locker. She seemed to like it there.

"Any telephone calls for me while I was working?" Bruce asked, cutting up some meatloaf.

"Just one. Jill called, but I spoke to her."

"What did she have to say?"

Tammy told him about the conversation over the telephone.

"That's cool. At least it was nice of Jill to do that," Bruce replied.

"It sure was. Even though we don't know her, she sounds friendly as a Christian," Tammy agreed.

"Yes, she is. I've been praying that ever since we met Jill, that I won't be unlucky as I did since we first met."

"You are lucky to have a family of your own."

"I was unlucky a lot before I met and married you. I did a lot of tryouts in baseball, gold, tennis, bowling, football, you name it. I didn't date much when I was in school."

Tammy didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent.

"Even before I met and married you, not once have I received a raise when I asked for it. I always thought on the bright side I would get some, but the boss always gave my raise to somebody else. Still like that today.

"Besides, I am still praying I would be lucky to have a friendship with Jill in the future. If it doesn't go into the direction I want to go, I won't be lucky with that friendship," he added.

"You're not unlucky right now, Bruce. Looks like the friendship with Jill seems to go somewhere now."

"Let's what the friendship looks like for now. I hope she will still get connected with us and the Nazarene."

"You may never know," she said.

"How true."


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce arrived to his house around seven – forty – five that evening. He looked tired when he entered the living room. He found Tammy on the couch watching the news. She looked up from the television set and saw Bruce was finally home.

"Good evening, honey. How was your day?" Tammy asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Busy. I'm tired and hungry at the same time."

"I'll get you something to eat. What would you like to drink, Bruce?"

"Milk will be perfect."

Bruce actually never cared much for alcohol, but he used to drink it before Gabriel was born and hadn't touched it since. Not even on special occasions he wouldn't touch it. He stopped drinking because God told him to stop. And he did. Tammy came back to the living room and brought him his glass of milk and a plate full of meatloaf. He thanked her and began to eat.

"You did the usual today, right?" Bruce asked when he finished eating his first slice of apple.

"Right. As you already know, I only work mornings and sometimes in the afternoons if I have to."

Bruce already knew that. Ever since he and Tammy first married, she was working in a shoe store at the mall, which was named Foot Locker. She seemed to like it there.

"Any telephone calls for me while I was working?" Bruce asked, cutting up some meatloaf.

"Just one. Jill called, but I spoke to her."

"What did she have to say?"

Tammy told him about the conversation over the telephone.

"That's cool. At least it was nice of Jill to do that," Bruce replied.

"It sure was. Even though we don't know her, she sounds friendly as a Christian," Tammy agreed.

"Yes, she is. I've been praying that ever since we met Jill, that I won't be unlucky as I did since we first met."

"You are lucky to have a family of your own."

"I was unlucky a lot before I met and married you. I did a lot of tryouts in baseball, gold, tennis, bowling, football, you name it. I didn't date much when I was in school."

Tammy didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent.

"Even before I met and married you, not once have I received a raise when I asked for it. I always thought on the bright side I would get some, but the boss always gave my raise to somebody else. Still like that today.

"Besides, I am still praying I would be lucky to have a friendship with Jill in the future. If it doesn't go into the direction I want to go, I won't be lucky with that friendship," he added.

"You're not unlucky right now, Bruce. Looks like the friendship with Jill seems to go somewhere now."

"Let's what the friendship looks like for now. I hope she will still get connected with us and the Nazarene."

"You may never know," she said.

"How true."


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce never saw Jill at all that week when his pastor talked about God’s creative world from the book of Genesis. Maybe he was right about her guidance from God to visit another Church. He hadn’t known where Jill lived, so he’ll have to call her up instead.

Since he and his wife Tammy and his son Gabriel were meant to have family time on the weekends. They never talk on the phone or text their friends. Sundays were meant to rest, which was what God did. He worked six days and rested on the seventh day, which was Sabbath.

Bruce was never an only child when he was growing up. He was the fourth child. He was two older sisters and one older brother. He didn’t know anything about Tammy’s background, but he thought it made sense for herself and decide when she would like to share, but he wouldn’t mind. He never really pushed Tammy about her past life. If she kept it to herself, that was fine with him.

“Did you find your chance to talk with the pastor on Sunday about the children?” Bruce asked Gabriel.

“I did, but all he said was ‘I’ll let you know. For now, keep talking with Jesus about this.’ I find it made sense, so all I’m doing now is talking with Jesus,” he answered.

“I’m sure the doors will open, Gabriel, but I have no idea what God has planned for you,” Tammy answered.

“You’re right, Mom. I’ll keep praying until then.”

Gabriel spoke up.

“How are we going to know about that Jill woman deciding to let God guide her to the Nazarene next time?” Gabriel asked.

“We won’t know until God tells her which direction He wants the perfect Church family for her. We might even hear from her ourselves. She will go where God is happy about His timing,” Tammy said.

“Your mother is right, Gabriel. I do pray God decides to let her join our Church family since we’re the only people she kows for now,” Bruce agreed.

“I guess you’re right, Dad. I have my own prayers to do. I’m going to my bedroom and talk with Christ.”

“Have a nice time with the Father,” Tammy told him.

“Always do,” he returned to her comment and was gone.

“When it’s time for him to live on his own and is ready to have his own family, he will stay a good Christian he is right now. Maybe that Nazarene has always been his background, he will stay Nazarene until the end of time,” Bruce told his wife.

“He sure is, Bruce. We raised a good child.”

“Amen to that one,” Bruce agreed.

This conversation Tammy and Vruce were having about Nazarene and Gabriel was interesting. When Tammy was growing up, she wasn’t raised a Nazarene. She didn’t know what Nazarene was until she met and married Bruce. She has Methodist background, but decided to change to Nazarene. She hadn’t set foot in a Methodist church since her marriage to Bruce.

Once their son was upstairs in his bedroom ten minutes later, Bruce and Tammy started to hear Gabriel’s music. He was a fan of rap and hiphop music. Today was different. They both heard “How Great is Our God” from Chris Tomlin instead.

“Must be from YouTube,” Tammy guessed.

“Probably,” Bruce agreed.

Rap and hiphop msuic was something Tammy and Bruce thought as sin. When growing up, they mostly listened to jazz and classical and also worship. To them rap and hiphop sounded like sin, but they certainly can’t tell him what music he should listen to.


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce never saw Jill at all that week when his pastor talked about God's creative world from the book of Genesis. Maybe he was right about her guidance from God to visit another Church. He hadn't known where Jill lived, so he'll have to call her up instead.

Since he and his wife Tammy and his son Gabriel were meant to have family time on the weekends. They never talk on the phone or text their friends. Sundays were meant to rest, which was what God did. He worked six days and rested on the seventh day, which was Sabbath.

Bruce was never an only child when he was growing up. He was the fourth child. He was two older sisters and one older brother. He didn't know anything about Tammy's background, but he thought it made sense for herself and decide when she would like to share, but he wouldn't mind. He never really pushed Tammy about her past life. If she kept it to herself, that was fine with him.

"Did you find your chance to talk with the pastor on Sunday about the children?" Bruce asked Gabriel.

"I did, but all he said was 'I'll let you know. For now, keep talking with Jesus about this.' I find it made sense, so all I'm doing now is talking with Jesus," he answered.

"I'm sure the doors will open, Gabriel, but I have no idea what God has planned for you," Tammy answered.

"You're right, Mom. I'll keep praying until then."

Gabriel spoke up.

"How are we going to know about that Jill woman deciding to let God guide her to the Nazarene next time?" Gabriel asked.

"We won't know until God tells her which direction He wants the perfect Church family for her. We might even hear from her ourselves. She will go where God is happy about His timing," Tammy said.

"Your mother is right, Gabriel. I do pray God decides to let her join our Church family since we're the only people she knows for now," Bruce agreed.

"I guess you're right, Dad. I have my own prayers to do. I'm going to my bedroom and talk with Christ."

"Have a nice time with the Father," Tammy told him.

"Always do," he returned to her comment and was gone.

"When it's time for him to live on his own and is ready to have his own family, he will stay a good Christian he is right now. Maybe that Nazarene has always been his background, he will stay Nazarene until the end of time," Bruce told his wife.

"He sure is, Bruce. We raised a good child."

"Amen to that one," Bruce agreed.

This conversation Tammy and Bruce were having about Nazarene and Gabriel was interesting. When Tammy was growing up, she wasn't raised a Nazarene. She didn't know what Nazarene was until she met and married Bruce. She has Methodist background, but decided to change to Nazarene. She hadn't set foot in a Methodist church since her marriage to Bruce.

Once their son was upstairs in his bedroom ten minutes later, Bruce and Tammy started to hear Gabriel's music. He was a fan of rap and hiphop music. Today was different. They both heard "How Great is Our God" from Chris Tomlin instead.

"Must be from YouTube," Tammy guessed.

"Probably," Bruce agreed.

Rap and hiphop music was something Tammy and Bruce thought as sin. When growing up, they mostly listened to jazz and classical and also worship. To them rap and hiphop sounded like sin, but they certainly can't tell him what music he should listen to.


	10. Chapter 10

Just like Bruce, Jill was also praying for future friendship. For now it had to take time for God to answer both her and Bruce's prayers about her becoming a part of the Nazarene church She attended a couple of times. She was told by God that she had to try a different church on that Sunday.

This one was a Baptist church. She seemed to like this church so far while signing that week's music. She decided to know if she caught on from the pastor's sermon. That week's sermon was about God changing His mind. At least she was paying attention to what the pastor had to say about that. Whenever Jill attended church, she liked to keep notes. She was good at taking notes.

She didn't bring her Bible with her to church every week, so she took notes on the message instead and then look it up once she got home. Today the pastor's message was longer than she expected it to be. But while visiting that church this week, she thought the pastor's message was a good one.

She prayed to the Father about where she should attend this church or the Cross of the Nazarene. So far she's attended two churches since her move here to West Virginia and decided she liked the Nazarene Church where Bruce and his family went better than the Baptist she visited. And she wanted to meet more people at the Nazarene besides the Manilows.

While at the Baptist, she prayed to the Lord Almighty about the future she would have here. She had always been a good Christian growing up, but since she is now living on her own, she still planned on keeping her family's beliefs in Christ. But her family didn't care either way for her as a Christian, she could keep the family's beliefs or something different.

After finishing her prayers to God that Sunday about the future, she thought this was a good idea to write her mother and father about how she was doing in her new life since the move. Here's what Jill wrote:

Dear Mother and Father,

I know it's been a while to talk or write to you both. I haven't lived here in West Virginia very long, but I do like it here so far. I am still looking for a job and a home church I will attend. So far I visited a Nazarene church and today I visited a Baptist church.

I hope you two are doing well ever since I moved here, I have been lonely. But I decide to have either a dog or cat once I have money, but now isn't the right time for that due to the move. I will keep you both in my prayers.

Love,

Jill


	11. Chapter 11

That Saturday early morning, Bruce and Tammy heard the kitchen telephone ring. Gabriel didn't hear it. He likes to sleep late, so that was why he didn't wake up.

"Hello?" Tammy said.

"Hello, Mrs. Manilow. Bruce around?"

"Yes, he is. Wait for a minute," Tammy told Jill.

"You have a telephone call, honey," Tammy said.

"Okay."

"Were you expecting any calls this weekend?" Tammy asked him.

"No," he answered truthfully, "but I can take this call."

"All right."

"Hello?" Bruce said once he walked into the kitchen.

He and Tammy were only talking, so they weren't doing anything else.

"Hello, Bruce. This is Jill."

"Hi, Jill. We missed you at church last week," he told her.

"I missed you too, Bruce. That's why I'm calling you. I have been praying to God about my home church out here. I didn't attend the Nazarene last week because God told me I should visit a Baptist church, so I obeyed God's guidance."

"Since you've only attended my church and not any others since you moved?" Bruce asked.

He thought to himself, 'No wonder I figured this out by myself without talking to God.'

"What was the Baptist pastor's message about?" Bruce asked with curiosity.

"About God's creative world."

"That's Genesis," Bruce replied.

"True. This is why I'm calling. I decided I like your church family at the Nazarene, but I've visited the Baptist church for the first time since I moved here. I decided that your church seems to be the best choice, so I think I'll attend your church more often," Jill replied.

"So I've been praying about our friendship for the future, Jill. I really think God answered my prayer about future friendship with you, even though it will give us time to know each other," Bruce said.

"I also have been praying about the same thing, Bruce. I happen to agree with you about answered prayer for both of us. I also understand it will take time to meet people and have friends over at your church."

"That's true, Jill. We can talk about ourselves once we get to know each other. Are you coming to the church tomorrow?" Bruce asked.

"I plan to, unless He wants me to visit another church. I really do feel positive about the Nazarene and us."

"So my family and I will see you tomorrow," Bruce told Jill.

"I shall look forward to it."

After their conversation they both hung up.

"So what did Jill have to say?" Tammy wanted to know, watching as he joined her on the couch once more.

Before he answered, the living room wall clock told him it was nine – fifteen.

"Just about church, that's all, Tammy. I have some news I want to share."

"What's that? I really couldn't catch on what you and Jill were talking about."

"She said she attended one of the Baptist churches here in town, Tammy. That's why we didn't see her."

"Since she just moved here, it will take a while for her to have friends, a church home, and a job," Tammy said.

"True. I have been busy praying for a friendship with Jill ever since the first time I met her. She's been doing the same thing. She feels positive after a few visits to our church, she decided she liked the Nazarene rather than the Baptist, even though it was her first time there. She said she felt belonging to our church seemed to be the best choice."

"Nice to know Jill feels positive about her choice on churches. She's an adult, so she is old enough to make her own choices. So you both agreed God answered that prayer?"

"Of course, Tammy. We did agree it would take time to meet people and have more friends," Bruce said.

"True that."

Bruce said a short prayer to God with Tammy round.

"Thank You, Lord, for answering my prayer about future friendship with Jill. Only You know what job she will have and who her friends are at the church. This makes me feel lucky. In Your Name, Amen."

After that prayer, he and Tammy kissed each other.


End file.
